character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshiro (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Kenshiro was one of the four orphans that were adopted and trained by Ryuken, the 63rd Denshōsha of a 1,800-year-old martial art named Hokuto Shinken. He was originally not chosen as the next Denshōsha, however, since Toki had become ill due to nuclear fallout, Kenshiro was chosen as the 64th Denshōsha. After the nuclear fallout, his fiance, Yuria, was stolen from him by his rival Shin who also gave him his iconic scars. Kenshiro became more brutal after this and became a saviour for the weak in dire times. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Name: Kenshiro (Nicknamed Ken) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 25-27 Classification: 64th Denshōsha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the chosen successor of Hokuto Shinken), Pressure Point Strikes, Enhanced Senses (Can hear a whisper from 2 kilometres away), Instinctive Reactions (Kenshiro can clear his mind which allows him to dodge attacks without thinking), Body Puppetry (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Pain Suppression (Kenshiro has had parts of his body impaled and he has barely reacted), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Precognition (Can read someone's aura to predict their next move), Statistics Reduction (Hitting various pressure points can destroy a part of an opponent's muscles making them weaker), Memory Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points can remove an opponent's memories), Statistics Amplification (With Tenryū Kokyū Hō he boosts his power from 30% to 100%), Limited Power Nullification (By hitting various pressure points Kenshiro can nullify abilities tied to the opponent's own body), Healing (Hitting various pressure points can heal a persons body from minor wounds to blindness), Rage Power (If a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken becomes angry then their skin will become more durable), Pain Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points can induce pain in an opponent or make it so that anything they touch will cause server pain), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (Kenshiro can produce an aura which puts fear in others and will create chi waves attacks to protect him), Power Mimicry, Perception Manipulation (By hitting the pressure point Jinkyūkyō, Kenshiro can remove an opponent's sense of perspection), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarentees the person who sees it will die), Void Manipulation, Intangibility (When Kenshiro uses Musō Tensei, he enters a state of nothingness which makes normal attacks phase through him), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can survive five times the amount of Potassium Cyanide that would kill a normal human), Pressure Point Strikes (With Hikō Fūji, Kenshiro can resist the effects of his own pressure points being hit even if they are hit by another practitioner of Hokuto Shinken), Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can acurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to defeat Jagi who survived a nuclear explosion which was able to be seen from space, Defeated Raoh who after losing most of his life energy being mortally wounded fired off a beam of chi which split the clouds), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (The Tenryū Kokyū Hō boosts Kenshiro's stats from 30% to 100%, Defeated Devil Reborn and Amiba was ease when before he couldn't) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Han who can punch so fast that his fists don't create shadows, Has fought on par with Raoh who defeated Juza who can dodge Garuda's light-speed attacks), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō (With the Tenryū Kokyū Hō, Kenshiro was able to speedblitz Amiba who was equal in speed to Base Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Level, Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Durability: Country Level (Can survive hits from people on his level such as Raoh), Higher with Tenryū Kokyū Hō Stamina: Superhuman (Doesn't need to eat for 3 months) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Nunchaku, six-sectioned staffs, throwing knives Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Kenshiro struggles against opponents who have no pressure points or has pressure points that he can't hit such as Heart and Souther, Kenshiro can be hit while using Musō Tensei if the opponent can attack with nothingness like Kenshiro can Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: Kenshiro is the chosen successor of a 1,800-year-old martial art known as Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuto Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Rending Fist): Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken is a technique where Kenshiro strikes an opponent one hundred times which hits various pressure points, causing the opponent to violently explode. ** Nishi Shinkū Ha (Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp): Nishi Shinkū Ha is a technique where Kenshiro grabs an arrow that was shot at him by an opponent before it hits him and throws it back at them. ** Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave): Ganzan Ryōzan Ha is a technique where Kenshiro chops his opponent in a way which fractures their skull. ** Hokuto Zankai Ken (North Dipper Remorse Fist): Hokuto Zankai Ken is a technique where Kenshiro jabs his thumbs into the pressure points on temples of his opponent's head which causes the opponent to explode in three seconds after Kenshiro moves his thumbs away from their temples. ** Kōshu Hagan Ken (Neck Twisting Face Breaking Fist): Kōshu Hagan Ken is a technique where Kenshiro jabs his finger into the pressure points on the side of his opponent's neck before kneeing them in their face, causing them to explode. ** Goshi Retsu Dan (Five Finger Fury Bullets): Goshi Retsu Dan is a technique where Kenshiro strikes the pressure points on the opponent's hands, causing their fingers to explode. ** Hokuto Jūha Zan (Big Dipper Soft-Breaking Slash): Hokuto Jūha Zan is a technique where Kenshiro rapidly kicks his opponent which moves their body fat out of the way before he strikes a pressure point on their stomach. ** Hokuto Jūji Zan (Cross Slash): Hokuto Jūji Zan is a technique where Kenshiro rapidly punches his opponent in a cross formation across their body, striking several pressure points which leave the opponent with only one minute left before they explode and die. ** Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku (Steel Muscle Cutting Kick): Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku is a technique where Kenshiro kicks pressure points on both of the opponent's arms which weakens the muscles inside their arms making them as strong as a normal person. ** Kūkyoku Ryūbu (Empty Polar Current Dance): Kūkyoku Ryūbu is a technique where Kenshiro uses the vibrations in the air to learn the location of an opponent and their attacks. ** Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken (Bone Crushing Fist): Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken is a technique where Kenshiro jabs his fingers into the pressure point on his opponent's forehead which causes them to explode. ** Kyomu Shidan (Nothingness Attack): Kyomu Shidan is a technique where Kenshiro strikes a pressure point on the opponent's head which removes their memories from the past few days. ** Hokuto Dan Kotsukin (Cutting Bone and Tendon): Hokuto Dan Kotsukin is a technique where Kenshiro strikes the pressure points on the opponent's arm which causes their muscles to break and be destroyed. ** Tenryū Kokyū Hō (Art of Dragon's Breathing): Tenryū Kokyū Hō is a technique where Kenshiro uses all 100% of his bodies power rather than the 30% he normally uses. ** Hokuto Shichishi Seiten (Seven Star Points of Death): Hokuto Shichishi Seiten is a technique where Kenshiro hits seven pressure points across the opponent's body which causes their body to explode. ** Hokuto Senjukai Ken (Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): Hokuto Senjukai Ken is an improved version of Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where Kenshiro punches his opponent one thousand times while punching the pressure points all over the opponent's body causing them to explode a few seconds later. ** Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko (Dragon Attacks Tiger): Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko is a technique where Kenshiro strikes an opponent's pressure points on their body to put the opponent in a state where they seem to be dead, however, they are completely fine. ** Hokuto Hachimon Kudan (Eight Agonies Nine Breaks): Hokuto Hachimon Kudan is a technique where Kenshiro strikes the pressure point on his opponent's forehead with his fist, causing them to explode. ** Seiei Kō (Sobering Sharp Hole): Seiei Kō is a technique where Kenshiro hits a pressure point on the opponent's chest which causes their entire body to feel like it is covered in bare nerves making it so that anything the opponent touches will fill their body with agony. ** Hikō Fūji (Pressure Point Sealing): Hikō Fūji is an ability which allows Kenshiro to resist the effects of his pressure points being hit even they are hit by another practitioner of Hokuto Shinken. ** Zankai Sekiho Ken (Burden of Regret Walk Fist): Zankai Sekiho Ken is a technique where Kenshiro punches pressure points all over the opponent's body which causes their legs to start walking backwards on their own, eventually the opponent will explode. ** Hokuto Kōretsu Ha (Steel-Rending Grasp): Hokuto Kōretsu Ha is a technique where Kenshiro grabs a part of the opponent's body with four of his fingers and both of his thumbs and clenches them so hard that it rips into their skin. ** Hokuto Shichishi Kihei Zan (Seven Death Cavalry Kill): Hokuto Shichishi Kihei Zan is a technique used against opponents on horseback, Kenshiro jumps and punches the opponent in the face. ** Suieishin (Water Reflection Spirit): Suieishin is a technique where Kenshiro copies the fighting style of his opponent. ** Tenha Kassatsu (Heaven Breaking Impalement): Tenha Kassatsu is a technique where Kenshiro fires off small chi beam from his fingertips in the shape of the Big Dipper. ** Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha (Sattva Fierce Flying Rip): Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha is a technique where Kenshiro rapidly punches his opponent before striking a pressure point next to the opponent's heart, giving them a painless death. ** Musō Tensei (Nil-Thought Rebirth): Musō Tensei is the ultimate secret technique of Hokuto Shinken. While using this technique, Kenshiro enters a state of nothingness which makes him intangible to attacks, Kenshiro can also use the moves of fallen rivals and allies (Specifically Toki, Ryuga, Shin, Rei, Yuda, Shū, Souther and Raoh). * Pressure Points: Kenshiro can hit different pressure points across the human body to cause different effects. ** Tōi, Shigō or Jinchūkyoku: By hitting the Tōi, Shigō or Jinchūkyoku pressure points, Kenshiro can make his opponent explode after three seconds. ** Zusetsu: By hitting the Zusetsu pressure point, Kenshiro can remove a person's memories. ** Meimon: By hitting the Meimon pressure point, Kenshiro can make his opponent's muscles move until their spine breaks. ** Meiken: By hitting the Meiken pressure point, Kenshiro can make his opponent's arms move away from them. ** Teishin: By hitting the Tsishin pressure point, Kenshiro can tranquillize the opponent. ** Dōmei: By hitting the Dōmei pressure point, Kenshiro can remove someone's eyesight. ** Shin-ichi: By hitting the Shin-ichi pressure point, Kenshiro can force someone to speak. ** Shinfukumen: By hitting the Shinfukumen pressure point, Kenshiro can make his opponent instantly explode. ** Kyōnai: By hitting the Kyōnai pressure point, Kenshiro can lock an opponent's jaw open permanently. ** Daikyōkin: By hitting the Daikyōkin pressure point, Kenshiro can soften an opponent's body which decreases their durability. ** Kenmei: By hitting the Kenmei pressure point, Kenshiro can restore someone's eyesight. ** Kyosetsu: By hitting the Kyosetsu pressure point, Kenshiro can make an opponent turn the ** Ryūgan: By hitting the Ryūgan pressure point, Kenshiro can cause the opponent's entire body to become hypersensitive as if their body were covered in bare nerves. ** Shitsugen: By hitting the Shisugen pressure point, Kenshiro can make an opponent walk backwards. ** Zushō: By hitting the Zushō pressure point, Kenshiro can force an opponent to answer any questions he asks them. ** Kafutō and Keichū: By hitting the Kafutō and Keichū pressure points, Kenshiro can cause the opponent to feel extreme agony. ** Jikyūkyō: By hitting the Jikyūkyō pressure point, Kenshiro can cause the opponent to lose their sense of depth perception. ** Sekkatsukō: By hitting the Sekkatsukō pressure point, Kenshiro can increase his strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. ** Zenha: By hitting the Zenha pressure point, Kenshiro can make his opponent stop breathing. ** Jōketsukai: By hitting the Jōketsukai pressure point, Kenshiro can disable an opponent's leg. ** Kaketsu: By hitting the Kaketsu pressure point, Kenshiro can cause his opponent to die in a few seconds. ** Shihōrin: By hitting the Shihōrin pressure point, Kenshiro can make it so he can read the Sanskrit writing in the Grand Holy Temple. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6